


I Think He Knows

by KatyWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo is already redeemed, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Smut, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, one in which ben and rey definitely fucked between TLJ and TROS, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyWrites/pseuds/KatyWrites
Summary: "Somehow, not matter where she was, she felt him there. He was a fever, a dream, and a nuisance all at once. And she would be damned if she didn't say she loved it."What if Ben had joined Rey's side, secretly, in the Throne Room? What if he was infiltrating the First Order from within, unknown to everyone else? And what if he and Rey had had unbelievable sex via the Force Bond in the year leading up to The Rise of Skywalker?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I Think He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This began as a smutty in-universe one-shot, but now I realize I really like the possibilities of where this story could go. I guess you could call it a fix-it fic - but this first chapter is really supposed to be the opening scene of TROS. Enjoy! And yes, this first chapter gets right to it and is quite smutty!

**Present Day**

“He’s close,” Rey says, shifting the ship’s acceleration forward. 

“How do you know?” Finn shouts from the back.

“I can feel it,” Rey replies.

“The Force?” Finn asks.

Her breath catches in her throat, causing hesitation. “Yeah,” she breathes.

The Millennium Falcon soars through the airspace, Rey guiding it to lock in on its target. She closes her eyes for a moment, narrowing in on Ben. With each moment, she feels more on-edge, her heart beating faster, knowing that she was closer to finding him- 

“Do you think Ren is alone?” Finn asks, sliding behind where she was seated. She tenses at the name. Ren. She hates how they call him that.

“I’m not sure,” she says. Lies. She knows Ben is alone. And she knows that he knows they’re coming. She can feel the bond, the way it tethers itself to her soul. 

The ship jolts as it comes out of lightspeed, shifting to a steady descent. Chewie steadies the controls, easing their arrival. There it is - the red dot that was growing closer. Mustafar. That’s where he is. Waiting for her.

“So what’s the plan?” Poe inquires, entering the cockpit. 

“Well,” Rey says, “I don’t know if he’s alone. My guess is he’s not. He’s always being followed by the Knights of Ren. I need you to keep guard, watch out for them.”

“And you?” Finn asks.

“I look for Be- Ren.”

Finn opens his mouth to protest, and Rey cuts him off. “I need to face him alone. I need to find out what he’s doing here, and stop him.”

Finn pauses for a moment, then gives a firm nod. Her heart sinks a little. She genuinely hates lying to Finn and Poe. But they can’t know, not yet. 

It kills her, knowing that she has to pretend that she hates Ben. Knowing that, although he is sending Rey intelligence about the First Order, helping her destroy it from within, nobody else had a clue. They can’t, or this war will never be won.

They enter the atmosphere, Rey already feeling the heat of the molten planet. The Falcon lowers to the surface, hissing into a firm landing. She stands up, hooking Luke’s lightsaber to her hip. She turns to the crew. “Let’s go,” she says, jerking her head to the hatch.

From the moment she sets foot on the planet’s surface, she can feel her bones rattling in her body, her heart screaming to beat out of her chest. He’s here, somewhere. The rocky surface is hot beneath her feet, causing sweat to bead on her forehead and roll down her back. They tread carefully, not daring to breathe a word. They all know the imminent danger, even Rey. After all, the First Order could find out they’re here at any moment, and they were on an unfamiliar, dangerous planet. 

The group comes to an open space between charred trees, and Rey can’t help but gasp. “Oh my God,” Poe exclaims.

There are bodies… everywhere. It’s a massacre. And Rey knows this was because of Ben - Kylo Ren. She knows this isn’t him, not really. He has to keep appearances. But the fact that a part of him was capable of this - he must’ve really needed to find what he came here for. 

Ben had said something to her, the last time she communicated with him. He had said something about sinister forces at work, a possible return of the Sith. Something that made Rey’s stomach turn. He said there was a map, somewhere - maybe that was what he needed on this sweltering heap of a planet.

“Kylo Ren,” Finn says, disgust tinting his tone. Rey just nods, resisting the urge to say anything. If she tries, she might just lose control. 

They traveled for several minutes, not speaking a word to each other. Then, there it was. All sound got sucked out of the environment, her ears ringing. Her mind becomes focused, narrowing in on the pure unadulterated sense of him. There was nothing else around to be seen or heard, as if she’s walking through a void. It is a familiar feeling at this point, although Rey doesn’t know if she would ever truly get used to this. She stops in her tracks, her breath catching. And Finn notices,

“Is Ren close?”

She just nods, not looking away from the direction the bond was pulling her. 

“Stay here,” she whispers. She walks forward, her legs guiding her without her mind knowing what she was doing. She follows her gut, walking for what could have been a moment or eternity. Soon, she enters a foggy haze, and she approaches a boggy swamp. And standing at the edge of the water, with his back to her, is Ben Solo. Her breath hitches in her throat. She can’t help it upon seeing his broad, brooding frame.

“There you are,” he says, his voice echoing. He doesn’t turn to look at her, not yet. This is the game they often played. She would be lying if she said part of her didn’t look forward to it. “I was sent here, looking for you.”

He knows what that means. Are they here? He asks, his voice echoing in her head. That is a relatively new thing, hearing each other’s thoughts - they discovered it a few months ago, when he appeared by late at night when she was studying the Jedi texts by candlelight. 

Yes, she sends back. Finn, Poe, Chewbacca.

I see, he replies. Let’s give them a show. 

Rey knows that the people she came here with can see them, from a distance. They have no idea what was going on. But they couldn’t let their guard down, not yet. In unison, they ignite their lightsabers. 

On a dime, he turns and blocks her advance. Rey’s saber clashes with his as he deflects her overhead strike. Upon seeing his face, she gives him a wicked smile. She’s going to have fun with this. She takes a step back, deflecting his blows. 

He advances, lashing at her with his saber. Blocking his blows, she casts a furtive glance back at the distant, shadowy forms of the flight crew. They can definitely see the brilliant light of the sabers shining through the fog, as Rey and Ben’s forms dance through the landscape. 

About 50 paces left and forward, there’s a cave he thinks. She hears him, loud and clear. He had scoped out the place before she got here. The thought makes the hairs on her arms stand on end, despite the sticky heat surrounding them. 

They continue to spar, Ben guiding her. They’re moving closer to being out of sight, to reaching their destination. Rey steps backwards, making a swipe for Ben’s torso. He dodges, and meets her with an upward blow. Their lightsabers continue to clash as they perform their dance, swirling around each other. They know each other’s fighting style so well, they wouldn’t even need to share thoughts to know what the other would be doing next.

Rey’s shoulder slams into a surface, hard. She stops and looks at the great rock formation - the cave. Ben pauses, then smirks. He runs inside, and she follows. To any onlooker, it’s an intense fight, an ongoing chase. 

Rey strides towards the red light illuminating the stone walls. He stands there, waiting. She stops in her tracks, more out of breath than she’d ever like to admit.

“We’re safe in here?” she asks. He nods.

“Nobody can see us. We’re alone.”

In a few seconds, she’s closed the space between them. Rey grabs Ben’s face, and pulls his lips to hers. He immediately relaxes when they touch. His hands come up to cup her face, pulling her as close to him as possible as he devours her. 

Rey pulls away for a moment, catching her breath. “I’ve missed you,” she whispers. 

He grabs her face again, seizing her lips. He moves his mouth, migrating as he peppered kisses along her jawline. “Where have you been?” he breathes between kisses. “I couldn’t find you, and I tried to. So many times.”

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I’ve been at the Resistance base - too many people - ah! - too dangerous. Had to - God - cut myself off for a bit.”

“I’ve wanted you, so bad,” he whispers, breathing the words into her skin. He presses his lips to her neck. He knows not to leave a mark, at least not one people can see. 

His lips travel further, down to her collarbone, drifting to the exposed skin beneath her sternum. She grips his hair, entwining her fingers in his ebony locks.

He reaches for the cloth sashes covering her chest, pulling them down her shoulders and past her arms. She leans back, allowing him to strip her down. He reaches for her undershirt next, not bothering to try and lift it over her head, but opting to push it down to her waist. She understands, pulling her arms out of the sleeves as he worked to push it down. 

She reaches for his outer robe, hurrying to untie it. Soon, he had shed every layer on his top half, exposing the magnificent torso that Rey dreamed about when she wasn’t with him.

He begins kissing her, cradling Rey’s face between his hands as if it would fly away at any moment. She takes a step backwards, and he follows her lead. They stagger back, never breaking their kiss, until Rey’s back hits a smooth stone wall. She knows she’s covered in sweat, drenched from their pseudo-battle and the oppressive heat of the planet. She also knows that Ben doesn’t care. He worships her body, leaving kisses on every exposed surface as if he would die if he didn’t acquaint himself with every square inch of her skin.

“We don’t have - a lot - oh - of time,” she gasps. “They’re waiting for me.”

“I don’t care,” he breathes into her skin. “I’m making up for lost time.”

“I’m sorry,” she says again. “I couldn’t risk anyone seeing you -”

He pulls away then, meeting her gaze. His eyes stare into hers, his expression growing darker. “You blocked yourself off,” he whispers, his voice hoarse. “You deserve to be punished.”

Rey’s legs nearly buckle at that. She can feel the immediate surge of telltale warmth between her legs. 

“Then punish me,” she breathes, looking up at Ben through hooded eyelids. 

Their lips collide again, both moving with a feverish need. His lips travel to her neck again, tracing down to her collarbone. “Ah,” she cries as he sucks, knowing how sensitive that spot was for her. 

As he tastes her skin, his hands reach down and start fumbling with her pants. She shimmies to help him slide them off. He pounces immediately, the rough pad of his thumb finding her clit. She throws her head back, reveling in the contact. His thumb circles her clit, sending her into a much-deprived euphoria. Ben sinks to his knees, and she knows what’s coming next. 

His hands reach behind her to cup her bare ass, pulling her towards him.

She instinctively hikes her left leg over his shoulder, giving him better access while balancing on the other. 

“So wet,” he murmurs, his breath on her sex giving Rey goosebumps. “I miss tasting you,” he whispered.

“Then do it,” Rey exhaled. She needs him, right now. 

He chuckles. “So impatient.” Without another moment’s notice he buries his face between her eyes. At the first touch of his lips on her sex, a desperate cry springs from her throat. God, it feels so good. It killed her to keep him away. It had been weeks. Some nights, when everyone else at the base was asleep, she’d touch herself and imagine Ben’s hands, his name on her lips as she made herself come. That was nothing like this though. This was the real thing, this is what she dreamed about at night.

He moves his face up a bit more, his tongue swirling in circles on her clit. Two of his fingers run along her slit. They’re calloused, rough, and she loves it. He slips one finger in her, and she squirms to try and sink it deeper. “Patience,” he whispered, the vibrations of his drawl against her cunt making her blood sing.

He returns to her clit, tonguing slow circles around the bundle of nerves. Rey’s breathing becomes more labored, desperate for more. Sensing her need - whether through the bond, from her moans, or just from knowing her - Ben adds a second finger. He stretches her out a bit more, easing into it. God, his fingers are big. Everything about him was huge, but two of his fingers stretched her out more than three of her own. She had forgotten how good it felt, being with Ben.

“Fuck, Ben, oh -” she cries, hips bucking involuntarily against his face. He begins pumping his fingers faster, more earnestly, in response to her moans.

Rey can feel the familiar warmth building in her core, the undeniable shaking of her legs. “Ben, oh, I’m - ah!” 

“You’re what?” he inquires, sounding mildly curious as if he wasn’t fingerfucking her in a cave, his tongue lapping at her clit. 

Oh, you wicked man Rey thinks. He chuckles again, and she knows he heard that one through the bond. She can hardly form a coherent thought, let alone speak.

“I - I’m - ah, oh - I’m going to come,” she cries, her head slamming back against the cave wall. She reaches down, wrapping her fingers in his hair while the other presses against the wall above her head, trying to gain some sense of balance. She tugs on his hair, knowing that he loves it. As she does that, he lets loose a muffled grunt of satisfaction. She really had missed this. She had been making do by getting herself off every now and then, but that was nothing close to actually being with Ben.

When Ben's tongue hones in on her clit at the same time that he slides a third finger into her. She's wet enough to take it in a single stroke, with hardly any resistance. Rey knows that she's not going to last much longer. There are several velvety flicks of his tongue make her sob out loud as he stretches her out, and then he's taking the little bundle of nerves between his lips, sucking intently and pumping his fingers inside her until her vision whites out at the edges. She completely breaks, uttering a scream that she’s sure can be heard throughout the galaxy. 

As she convulses through her orgasm, Ben continues to gently lap at her, helping Rey ride it out. As she stills, he pulls himself away. “So beautiful,” he murmurs, turning his head and gently sucking on the inner thigh of the leg she has hooked over his shoulder. She knows it’s going to leave a mark, and she revels in the idea of it. They agreed long ago that they couldn’t leave visible marks on each other, at risk of people asking questions, but that’s never stopped him from sucking bruises into her breasts, her stomach, her thighs.  
Ben gently lifts her leg and takes it off of his shoulder, just as Rey feels like her single supporting leg is about to give out. He rises, immediately sliding his tongue into her already-parted mouth. She leans into the kiss, breathless, tasting herself on his lips. 

“I really missed you,” she concedes, running her fingers through his hair as Ben pulls away. He laughs, a true, hearty laugh. It was rare for him, and her favorite sound in the world. “I’m happy to oblige,” he jokes.

The silence hangs there for a moment. Rey just stares at Ben, holding his gaze. She tries to commit his face to memory, as it is in this moment - his disheveled hair, the gleam of her come all around his mouth. The scar that she gave him, more faded now. His blissful, rare smile.

Without saying another word, or breaking eye contact, Rey reaches down and unbuckles his belt. His hands come down to meet hers, fumbling with his pants until they eventually slide down his legs. His cock springs free, already hard. She loves seeing it again, reveling in how magnificent and large it is. She wraps her arms around his neck, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. He lines himself up with her entrance, and all she can think is yes.

He pauses for a moment, placing one hand under her chin and gently raising her head to face him. “Are you sure you can go again?” he asked, his voice sincere and low. She blinks for a second, then her lips curl into a soft smile. She’s still sensitive from a few minutes ago, but she would be damned if she turned down getting properly fucked by Ben Solo after months apart. 

“Yes,” she whispers. “Making up for lost time,” she adds as her lips close in on his. In that same moment, he thrusts forward into her. They simultaneously groan. Both had been deprived of each other for too long, and Rey feels it. She feels utterly and properly filled, stretched to the point that it’s almost painful. They stay still for a moment, both adjusting to each other.

Rey can only imagine the sight of them. Her, backed against a cave wall, legs wrapped around Ben, their bodies joined in the middle. Her, with her clothes bunched at her waist, and him with his pants halfway down his thighs, both of them too desperate to both getting fully undressed.  
Rey buries her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, breathing heavily into his skin. He in return starts peppering kisses along her shoulder. “Rey, you’re so fucking tight,” he says, his voice shaking. She loves that she can have this effect on him, that she can reduce him to a shaking leaf while he was buried in her. But she needs even more from him. 

“I’m okay,” she breathes. “You can move.”

Taking her direction, he begins to shallowly thrust into her. Rey grips his hair again, lacing her fingers through it to give her something real to cling to. She bounces the best that she can to meet his thrusts. Ben quickens the pace, gaining more urgency by the second. One of his hands is pressed against the wall, caging her in and supporting both of their bodies - God, he’s so strong - while the other travels downward to where their bodies met. The moment his thumb makes contact with her clit in tandem with his thrusts, Rey sees stars. She already knows neither of them are going to last long, not now.

She continues to cling to his hair, buried in him as he fucked her into oblivion. He whispers sweet nothings into her ear, most of which she only half-comprehends. “So beautiful...feel so good...oh my God, Rey.”

Rey moans in reply, sucking on his shoulder. “Harder, please, oh, faster, harder, Ben.” He responds, slamming into her at an unrelenting pace. 

Rey can’t really move in this position, she just buries her face in his neck as Ben bounces her on his cock, her climax just within reach as his fingers worked her clit.  
“R-Rey, I’m not going to -” he starts

“I know,” she says. “Come for me. Come for me, love.”

All that can be heard through the cave was the slapping of skin mixed with moans and labored breaths. Rey, knowing how close they both are, suddenly feels bolder.  
“Come in me,” she gasps, raising her lips so that they are pressing right against his ear. “Send me back to my friends, my cunt dripping with your come-”

Her words set him off, and he swears as he comes. His hot seed drenched Rey’s inner walls, and she cried out. Her orgasm hit immediately after, and she screamed into his skin as she quaked around him. They rocked gently for a moment, working through the aftershocks. Finally they still, hearing nothing but their heavy breathing and thudding hearts.  
Too much time passes before Rey comes to her senses and realizes that she is still wrapped around Ben, with him supporting her against the wall. She would never stop marveling at how strong he was. He slowly pushes away and pulls out of her, and she almost wants to protest the emptiness within her. Her fingers unwind from his tendrils of hair, but she keeps her hands at the back of his head as she pulls him in for a kiss. Their desperation fulfilled, this is a truly gentle, sensual kiss. 

In that moment, Rey knows that despite all of the lying, deception, and secrecy, he was worth it. The time of revealing the redemption of Ben Solo to the Resistance would come. But for now, in intimate moments like this, Rey is happy to have Ben like this. She just knows that she can’t do this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on updating soon, but please drop some kudos and comments! Don't worry, if there's confusion, we'll be doing some flashbacks in later chapters :)


End file.
